The program proposes to utilize and expand existing resources to implement a care system that will be accessible to all public inebriates in Rutland County. The system will be coordinated by project staff located at AIR, Inc. who will link up the client with such emergency, medical, intermediate and long-range care as the client requires. The objective is to substantially reduce the public inebriate population, and to minimize fatalities and disabilities, therein--caused by alcoholism, starvation, illness and exposure--by establishing procedures for case-finding and intervention, enabling existing facilities to provide a greater range of treatment and rehabilitative care, and training all resources involved in the essential aspects of emergency care and referral. The target population shall include both the early-stage public inebriate and the long-time "skid row drunk", with treatment approaches tailored to meet each type. Motivation to be rehabilitated will be encouraged but not demanded. The essential element of the program will be efficient, available and non-judgement care, with or without commitment to change.